leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kai'Sa/@comment-4636093-20180222204754
After a day's worth of impressions (which granted consisted of like 5 games of her total... people had faster instalock fingers than me, and there was a 50% change of a dodge from the people who didn't get her regardless) I have a lot to go on. She's got one of the most flexible buildpaths which I know of, however with that said her low utility means that "Damage" is 90% of what she wants to prioritize, so builds can be compared and be objectively better than other builds pretty often depending on the situation. There are however a few things which you absolutely NEED and that is at least 100AD. Whatever her build, her Q will be a massive portion of her damage and evolving it as soon as possible is recommended. It gives her waveclear to multiple targets and absolutely insane single target damage if they're isolated. She does not 'need' very much attack speed, just enough to evolve her E is enough I found, she has said E to boost it if she needs more. But focussing on AD or AP after E's evolved is the way to go. ---- Against a big load of squishy targets with very little resistances a Lethality build turns into a 1 shot build. If they're alone at all your Q will literally just straight up kill them. But that's in a best case scenario when you go even or ahead and they don't have much armor. In a more generic case if you get behind or are facing tanks, going full tilt in the opposite direction and going AP/AS turns you into a tank shredder which still deals some big damage to squishies. You still need your 100AD and Guinsoo's and Gunblade only give 75 so you need an extra bit from somewhere (I used Guardian Angel or Maw of Malmortius), but from there you get most of your damage from AP. Overall I have thoughts on various builds: '''Lethality: '''Press Q to kill people. Makes enemies have panic attacks about leaving the safety of their minions. '''AP/AS: '''Hello, I'm an Assassin Kog'Maw now. The highest damage build she has access to, massive sustain damage leaving few gaps to reload her E, and even comes close to the Lethality's burst at times. '''ADC: '''Budget Vayne. I don't like it much, she doesn't scale on crit... at all.... Her W's evolution is actually pretty bad compared to Q and E so you can choose to forgo it easily, but that's not why you build AP, her scalings on her passive (and Q) are the main one. ADC build has to be compared to the AP/AS build and I think it falls short. '''Full AP (Other than that 100AD): '''Has potential... I didn't actually try this one but I saw it be used by someone else. It does very high burst damage to both tanks and squishies although has gaps to reload and reset and cooldowns to contend with. ---- Favourite runes are Press the Attack keystone in Precision along with the Domination line for the one which gives you dual-pen stats when you leave stealth. Although it is down to preference (note that stats from Runes DO count for advancing towards her evolutions, but bare in mind the "adaptable" trait still mans that you're only getting one or the other, not both). Favourite lane was top lane with the AP/AS build, or Jungle with the Lethality build (I walked into a bush in my own jungle only to find the enemy Lee Sin there waiting for me and Q-R-Qed me for 90% of my health... but I had Q evolved and he just straight up died and raged so f-ing hard...).